Mientras tu me ames
by AnaMCS
Summary: Edward Cullen es un importante empresario al que la vida le ha jugado mal dejando su vida llena de cicatrices, sumido en la obscurida de su propio ser, hasta que llega Bella a enseñarle que el mundo es algo mas que lo que el cree. -Mientras tu me ames, yo estare bien...


**Capitulo 1.**

Edward Cullen es un importante empresario al que la vida le ha jugado mal dejando su vida llena de cicatrices, sumido en la obscurida de su propio ser, hasta que llega Bella a enseñarle que el mundo es algo mas que lo que el cree.  
-Mientras tu me ames, yo estare bien...

* * *

_nadie puede elegir ser lastimado,_

_ pero puede elegir quien te lastima_...

.

.

.

_Edward_...

Estaba jodidamente cansado y estresado, y el reloj no marcaba más del medio día; había regresado hace tan solo unas horas de un viaje de 5 días a Hawái y me había pasado toda la mañana discutiendo con Newton; el tráfico tampoco ayudaba mucho, estaba de camino a mi segunda casa, mi segundo hogar hasta hace unos meses, el lugar que me había costado esfuerzo, días enteros sin dormir y el culo de unos cuantos.

Había fundado Cullen'Ing cuando tenía solo 22, seis años atrás, de los cuales no había descansado ni uno solo.

-Señor, estamos atascados- informo Sam, mi chofer y guardaespaldas.

-Mierda- gruñí, esto cada vez empeoraba solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de toda esta mierda pero aun tenía unas cuantas cosas que arreglar en la oficina.

Había tenido un mal día desde el inicio y solo empeoraba al transcurrir de las horas, me había pasado toda la mañana tratando de convencer al puto de Michael Newton para que se asociara conmigo, aunque odiaba hacer negocios con él, tenía que reconocer que su empresa era una de las mejores en todo Seattle.

Tenía entre manos un contrato millonario por el cual había luchado durante meses y no lo perdería solo porque él se reusara a asociarse conmigo, se trataba de la construcción de un centro turístico en Hawái y de las constructoras del país la más apta para este proyecto era la Newton. Así que me había pasado toda la jodida mañana tratando de convencerlo de ello, si el consort se llegaba a realizar como esperaba, nos traería muy buenas ganancias y seria el proyecto más importante de mi vida.

Esto era muy importante, había trabajado duro para tener lo que hoy tenia, me había ganado el respeto de muchos, y me forje el propósito de salir adelante por mis propios meritos, así que para lograrlo tuve que trabajar muy duro.

Cuando tenía solo 21 años y viniendo de una familia en donde todo lo tenía jamás me había preocupado por nada, tenía la vida prácticamente asegurada; mi padre el dueño de una reconocida central médica, era una de las personas más ricas del país. Así que ya tenía un futuro asegurado en el negocio familiar, pero un día de la nada nos visto en la calle y con mi padre en la cárcel, sin saber que hacer había acudido a los amigos de mi padre y estos me cerraron las puertas como muchas personas más, la prensa no fue mejor los encabezados eran muy crueles y humillantes; viendo por mi madre y mi hermana pequeña y con todas las puertas cerradas de las personas que alguna vez considerábamos nuestros amigos, siendo tan joven y por terminar mis estudios me vi en la necesidad de madurar abruptamente convirtiéndome en una persona fría y calculadora, alguien que debía controlar su vida al máximo para que ya nada lo toma desapercibido, tenía el futuro de mi familia en las manos y sin un sustento económico que me permitiera sacarla adelante y no permitiría que nadie la dañar más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Con mi padre en la cárcel y nosotros en la calle había tomado la resolución de limpiar el nombre de mi padre, mi familia dependía de mi y había logrado comprender que sin dinero ni prestigio no eras nada, que el dinero compraba a los amigos y yo no los necesitaba pero mi madre y mi herma a sí.

Trabaja y estudiaba para pagar los gastos que generaba, habíamos tenido que irnos a vivir a la casa que había sido de mis abuelos y que mi madre nunca había vendido por el valor sentimental que tenia, lo único que no nos habían podido quitar ya que estaba a nombre de soltera de mi madre; _Esme Platt_… había dicho el puto abogado, que en ese momento llevaba el caso de mi familia, fue lo único bueno que hiso.

La jodida casa era más pequeña que el salón de la anterior, de una sola planta con dos dormitorios un solo baño, la cocina mas pequeña que había visto en mi vida y un patio igual de pequeño, en sí toda esta era pequeña, pero lo único que teníamos, mi madre había llorado por Carlisle, pero después se hacia la fuerte frente a nosotros, pero sabía que esta situación la sobrepasaba; Alice, ella simplemente lloraba por mi padre y nuestra situación. Pero no se quejaba y aunque no lo decían estaban sufriendo y yo lo permitiría.

Nadie más dañaría a mi familia.

Me pasaba noches enteras sin dormir y aunque mi madre insistía en que no era necesario tanto esfuerzo y que las cosas mejorarían estaba consciente de que no era así, las cosas no mejoraban y a mi padre cada vez lo hundían mas en la mierda y no podía ni contratar un jodido buen abogado, trataba de absorber lo mas posibles de mis clase y aunque siempre había sido un buen alumno en ese momento me esforcé mas; había conseguido trabajo en una pequeña empresa de becario y absorbía de ellos también lo máximo, trabajaba horas extras, mis clases las había pasado para la noche, no porque no soportara la forma en la que me trataban mis supuestos amigos y compañeros, no por las miradas de lastima y odio de algunos sino porque así tendría mas tiempo para trabajar y conseguir el dinero necesario para un buen abogado.

Habíamos pasado de tenerlo todo a no tener nada.

Los fines de semana los ocupaba para estudiar lo que en la semana no podía y asesorarme sobre el caso de mi padre, pero no obtenía respuestas.

_El tráfico de órganos es un tema delicado y muy penado por la ley, hacemos lo que podemos…_

Era la respuesta de siempre.

Señor llegamos- la voz de Sam me saco de mis recuerdo, todo había cambiado ya.

Con un seco asentimiento de cabeza me baje del auto y entre a Cullen´Ing. Pase de largo al ascensor sin mirar a nadie, lo sabía, era un jodido hijo de puta pero estaba tan cansado y estresado que ahora lo que menos me apetecía era practicar las normas de cortesía.

Una vez en el ascensor marque el número que me llevaría hasta el piso 20 que era donde se encontraba mi oficina. El ascensor estaba vacio por lo cual me permití recargar la cabeza en una de las paredes y cerrar los ojos mientras relajándome mientras llegaba a mi destino.

Afortunadamente nadie más se subió por lo que pude disfrutar de unos momentos de tranquilidad, el timbre del ascensor me indico que había llegado, enderece mi postura y salí; pase rápidamente la vista por el piso, todo estaba en orden como cuando me marche, camine hacia el final del pasillo en donde se encontraban las dos puertas de madera que daban a mi oficina, pase por largo el cubículo de la recepcionista y el de la secretaria que estaba del otro lado del pasillo y que me miraba con los ojos abiertos, nadie sabía que regresaría hoy; me detuve frente al escritorio de mi secretaria y asistente personal.

Isabela Swan.

_Mi infierno personal..._

La mujer que me volvió loco y me excitaba más que ninguna otra persona.

Al parecer no había notado mi presencia y estaba muy concentrada en algo en su ordenador, se veía tan malditamente sensual con los lentes de lectura que estaba utilizando y si no fuera porque no era lo indicado y menos con público me hubiese lanzado sobre ella.

Isabela era mi secretaria y asistente desde hace un año, y desde el instante en el que piso mi oficina me había cautivado, no entendía la razón; no era nada excepcional, solo una chiquilla de 22 años residen graduada que buscaba una oportunidad de trabajo.

Me había queda sin secretaria en esos momentos, la que tenia se había casado y marchado del país, y tenía que tomarme el tiempo de buscar una que me sirviera y sobretodo que no se interesara en entrepierna. Llevaba más de día y medio día entrevistando a un montón de candidatas y todas acaban en lo mismo, fuera de mi oficina después de habérseme insinuado.

Me había enrollado con una que supo ser lo suficiente insistente, pero no lo contrataría.

Una de las reglas inquebrantables que me habían llevado a donde estaba era que nunca me acostaba con nadie que trabajara para mí, todas mis acompañantes de cama ni siquiera pisaban mi empresa.

Así que cuando Isabela entro a mi oficina y me trato con tanto profesionalismo sin ninguna intención de algo mas o la mas mínima insinuación, estaba convencido de que ella era la mejor para el puesto, nunca me fijaba en la apariencia de mis empleados, lo que más me importaba era que fueran eficientes en sus labores, pero con Isabela me había fijado en el más mínimo detalle, su larga cabellera castaña estaba amarrada en una coleta alta que dejaba unos pequeños mechones de pelo suelto en su rostros, llevaba un traje de oficina muy poco satisfactorio para ella, no era muy alta estaba seguro que si me colocaba junto a ella le sacaba como mínimo una cabeza, su piel era igual o más pálida que la mía, su rostro pequeño y en forma de corazón, pero sin duda lo que más me había impresionado era sus ojos color chocolate.

Era bella a su manera, se había mostrado tímida e inteligente, durante toda su entrevista se la había pasado dándome buenas razones por las cual a pesar de no tener experiencia era la más indicada para ser mi secretaria y si no fuera porque en efecto era perfecta para ser mi secretaria, tal vez hubiese intentado algo más, pero no lo hice, no perdería una buena secretaria por un revolcón que era lo máximo que le podría _ofrecer..._

* * *

_Hola estoy muy emocionada de por fin poder publicar esta historia, es muy especial porque es la primera de Edward y Bella.  
_

_Diganme que les parecio..._

_K.G_


End file.
